With increasingly fast life pace of modern society, SPA has become an effective way to relieve physical and mental fatigue and treat diseases. It can achieve the purpose of feeling comfortable by means of water massage on the body. The most commonly used pool equipment has functions such as strong massage, bubble flushing, constant temperature bath and circulating disinfection. To this end, the pool is generally provided with a pump for providing water flow and controlling the pressure, temperature and buoyancy of water. However, in the prior art, pumps used for the pool are all operated by a mechanical control panel structure. Such a mechanical control panel structure is provided with mechanical keys, so that it has a short lifetime, and water can easily enter the interior of the circuit board through the mechanical key holes, resulting in failure of the keys. Furthermore, the control panel of the inflatable pool is arranged in two ways: either the control panel is integrally arranged with the pool pump and fixed to the pump body in a planar manner, so that a user cannot observe the operation state of the inflatable pool in time during the use of the inflatable pool, and thus cannot control the pool immediately; or control panel is split from the pool pump, so that the user needs to manually mount the control panel on the inflatable pool, which is complicated in operation. Aiming at these problems, there is an urgent need to provide a new pool pump to solve the problems in the prior art of inconvenience in use and incapability of checking the operation state of the inflatable pool.
Moreover, the use of the pool pump requires many auxiliary facilities, for example, an inflating device or a wire plug device, to improve the ease of use, such as storing personal clothing or belonging and conveniently moving the pool pump, etc. However, the commercially available pool pumps do not provide a special receiving space or a related device, and have inconveniences. Furthermore, in a SPA process of a long duration, it is desired to satisfy multifunctional needs at the same time, such as the enjoyment in the sense of taste or hearing. At present, the commercially available pool pumps cannot meet people's multiple needs.
Finally, the inflatable pool devices commonly used at present have conventional functions of strong massage, bubble flushing, constant temperature bath and circulating sterilization, which cannot meet the people's requirements of further control functions, such as power and energy saving and electric leakage protection and thus cannot achieve the diversity in use. In the prior art, SPA pools are generally used for physical therapy, relaxation and leisure to achieve a relaxing effect, and are highly popular.